


Greenhouse Academy

by Crazedfanatic



Category: Greenhouse Academy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazedfanatic/pseuds/Crazedfanatic
Summary: A Daniel and Hayley story, what I hope for season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hayley and Daniel**

Hayley’s POV 

The week was over and I was finally returning to the Greenhouse, this has been so surreal for both Alex and I. 

When I first came home I had called Daniel to come over, I couldn’t get the kiss out of my head. I didn’t know what to do as although I liked Leo he had betrayed be but recently I have found myself thinking of Daniel. Honestly I’m not sure what to do. 

At first Daniel and I talked more about our families, I had asked about his dad as I had never seen him at the Greenhouse. I found out that Daniel has no one left now that his mom is in jail. Gradually we began to break down each other’s walls and then just before he left. He leaned in and whispered to my ear saying “I like you Woods” my heart started to flutter and I had butterflies in my stomach. He then leaned into a kiss. When our lips touched, it felt like sparks as if it just felt right. 

I called on Alex to get down from his room as we needed to leave now. He got his suitcase and helped with my bags, as we walked I started teasing him about Brooke and their relationship. For most of the car ride we talked about the Greenhouse and mom, we were still coming to grips with mom being alive. It felt like a dream and that eventually I would wake up to find her no longer here. 

we arrived at the Greenhouse at 9:30 pm as we had left later, so that we could spend more time with mom. When we arrived Lewis came out to greet us and he asked us for a word in his office. In his office, he told Alex and I that due to recent events schooling was postponed and would start back in two days time with a challenge. After telling us this, we left the office to go to our designated bedrooms. 

On the way up the stairs, we run into Daniel. Alex leaves us to talk, he knows Daniel and I have become closer since mom was found. 

“Hey Hayley, can we talk” Daniel asks. “Sure” I say “but we only have 5 minutes before curfew”. “I just wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend, over the past two weeks I feel like I’ve learned everything about you and I want to continue to get to know you”.

I don’t know if I should say yes or not, everything has happened so quickly and I briefly think of Leo. 

**“Yes”** I say, but quickly continuing “ but I can’t right now, I need some time to myself and then I will know. I just don’t want to rush into anything”. I don’t want to hurt him but I really need some space and not another interrogation from Leo. 

After Daniel begrudgingly agreed I walk into the Raven Clubhouse, I quickly make my way over to Jackie who is looking out the window. 

“Hey are you alright” I ask Jackie, concerned at the look on her face. “Max has been spending a lot of time with Emma even though he asked me to be his girlfriend”. I am about to continue when I suddenly ask “Girlfriend? You didn’t tell em that”. “Well yeah, after you left he hung out with Emma in the computer lab, she kissed him and then he came out to the beach, asking me to be his girlfriend”. 

I tell not to worry and that I have something that will cheer her up. We start our plan. When everyone else is asleep we are going to sneak down to the computer lab to watch some movies and eat ice cream. 

I get ready for bed at 10 pm, twenty minutes later and everyone but Jackie and I are asleep. As I clamber out of bed, I tell Jackie to bring a jumper, blankets and pillows. Whilst she gets this I am going to get the ice cream and popcorn. 

We both sneak away unseen, I go towards th Kitchen while Jackie gets the movie started, on my way to the kitchen I see a shadow move. I stop, and quietly tip toe towards it. It’s Daniel. I don’t stop as I don’t want to get caught up and leave Jackie on her own, so I continue past and down until I reach the computer lab, It seems they fixed the door since I was away. The old door had marks from when Jason locked Max and Jackie in. 

As we lay down on the pillows, we cover ourselves with blankets and dig into the snacks. We watch a comedy movie called white chicks, but by the time the movie ends we are already drifting off. I switch the monitor off and go back to the warmth of the blankets, I decide to stay down here as Jackie is already asleep and I’m not leaving her alone. A short time after I feel my eyelids start to droop and eventually I fall into a deep slumber. 


	2. The            Computer       Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will see the Hayley, Daniel and Leo love triangle.

**The computer lab**

****

  
Third person POV  


****

****

Alex woke to banging on his door, he was utterly bewildered. He quickly got out of bed grabbing a tshirt on his way to the door. To his surprise Leo and Max were standing outside his door. “Have you seen Hayley or Jackie” Leo questions. Alex is confused by this since Jackie and Hayley are both Ravens so why would they be with him at the Eagles. “No, I haven’t seen Hayley since leaving her to talk things over with Daniel” Alex replies bewildered and tired. 

Leo’s face briefly shows anger, he schools his emotions saying “Their beds haven’t been slept in, we’ve checked almost everywhere and still haven’t found them”. “Why don’t we go ask Daniel” Max asks. Leo, Max and Alex trudge towards Daniels room. Leo starts banging the door, they hear a fumble from inside and then the door opens to see a fully ready Daniel. “Hey, what’s with all the racket?” Daniel asks sleepily. “Where is Hayley and Jackie?” Leo asks the anger oozing out of him. 

“Man, chill out. I have no idea where they are.” Daniel says aggravated at Leo. Leo looks at him saying “You were the last one to see her yesterday”. “I seen her at 10 pm but shortly after I returned from a jog, I seen someone maybe Hayley walk towards the kitchen” Daniel says remembering the small shadow gliding by. 

Daniel, Alex, Leo and Max head towards the kitchen. Whilst going down the stairs they hear Aspen shout that she deserves to be here, Lewis simply replies saying “If you left someone to drown you certainly don’t deserve to be here”. Aspen quickly walks away seething with anger at Leo for choosing Hayley over her. 

“Anything I can help you with?” Lewis queries. “Yes, we can’t find Jackie or Hayley” Max says. “I know where they are, Hayley came to me last night asking if her and Jackie could use the Computer lab to watch movies, i agreed as we wouldn’t be back to our regular routine for a few days. They must have fell asleep there.” Lewis explains. 

The boys continue down to the computer lab, opening the door they find an array of blankets and pillows as well as an empty popcorn container and ice cream tubs piled up near the monitor. Hayley and Jackie are both still asleep, Daniel and Alex shake Hayley awake. “Five more minute” she says drowsily, blinking and sitting up. Hayley nudges Jackie, who was waking up from the noise. 

“We’re up, now what is it?” Hayley replies annoyed that Alex woke her from her slumber. “We wondering where you were, your bed wasn’t slept in and we had no idea where you were.” Leo states. “Okay, but you could have asked Lewis. We just wanted to watch a movie and create some normality.” Jackie says. The boys acknowledge this, Alex brings Hayley in for a hug telling her “Don’t worry Hales, mom won’t disappear. She is here to stay, you’ll see mom and dad every weekend”. 

The boys tidy away the blankets, pillow and garbage while the girls gather their stuff and head up to their rooms to get changed. When they leave the girls hear Aspen, “Lewis, why can’t I stay I’m the best student here”. “Aspen you are to leave the Greenhouse now and if you step foot in here again you will be thrown out, give me your louis.” Lewis replies with astern voice. Jackie and Hayley continue towards their room. They sit down on the bed and talk about what they just heard, then they get changed and go down for breakfast. 

Hayley walks along the beach after breakfast reminiscing of her time so far at the greenhouse, she hears a voice call out “Hayley! We need to have a conversation”. She turns to see Leo jogging towards her. “Hayley, is it me or is it Daniel?”. With that Leo turns and walks away leaving Hayley confused and needing to make a definite decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hopefully you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be out hopefully on Friday.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley finally decides and the challenge starts.

**Hayley’s POV**

I was left stunned at what Leo said, I know Leo said he loves me but I still feel betrayed. I never thought that Daniel and I would get along so well, when we were trying to figure out what was happening the time we spent together made us closer. When Daniel kissed me I was shocked, we had kissed before but that was to get Leo off our track. I felt sparks as Daniel and I kissed, maybe it was just that moment. I had felt sparks with Leo when we kissed but do I still feel them now?

Whilst coming back from the beach I decided to enlist the help of Jackie, I wanted to know what she thought as I was starting to doubt myself. When I arrived back at the clubhouse, Jackie was ready to head to the computer lab so I went with her. My mind was overactive thinking about every small thing like the way Leo smiled or how Daniel laughed. 

"So, you have both Daniel and Leo to choose from. What exactly do you need help with?" Jackie asks jokingly. "I don't know what to do, I hoped you could help me out? I hopingly ask, Jackie replies saying "Sorry but you need to work this out yourself, I think you know who but don't want to believe it." With that Jackie left, though what she said was right. I just need to tell **him**.

Before I can tell him, I receive an alert on my Louis telling all of the students to gather in the exam hall for the challenge. As I walk to the exam hall I catch up with Jackie. "You were right, I know who and after the challenge I will hopefully get a chance to tell him." I tell her smiling. She smiles, when we arrive at the hall we are the last ones there. 

"Over the last term, we have had our trials and tribulations. During that period we worked together in order to solve what happened, that has been the inspiration for this challenge. Instead of Eagles vs Ravens, I am simply going to split you into two teams with both members in each. You will be competing to find a special key, using clues and prior knowledge, your team should be able to find the key. The winning team will receive an adjusted curfew and will help plan the next event." Lewis said. Everyone looked shocked as we hadn't done anything like this before in a challenge. 

"Team 1 will have; Alex, Max, Sophie, Jackie and Parker. Team 2 will have; Hayley, Daniel, Leo, Brooke and Emma. Both teams will be given the same clue: Where we found the missing...?" Lewis tells us. 

Once we're in our group, Daniel says in a hushed tone "The missing astronaut, we should check the cave." We all agree except Leo who says "What if its the satellite and then it would be the computing lab". We quickly ponder this idea but I have a feeling Daniel is right with this one. "No, I think it is the cave" I say, we all agree to go even Leo who begrudgingly agreed. 

We quickly jog down to the cave, I open it using the hand scanner. We search were the mini cell and rock are, but we can,t seem to find it. "I told you we wouldn't find it here, the other group will already have it" Leo complained. "Well why don't you look for it yourself then, this is supposed to be a team challenge and we all agreed to come here. Got it Cruz?" Daniel tells him.

We continued to search for the next clue, when I had an epiphany. "Maybe it's in the room that they kept mom in." I say, I turn towards the door. The door opens, we get to work checking everywhere until "I think I've found something". Brooke then holds up a key similar to the one I gave Daniel and also a note saying "Where the brain was studied". "It must be the old biology lab" Daniel says, this time everyone agrees. 

We frantically search the lab, finally finding a box. We try the key and it opens. Inside is 5 notes that give us permission for a late curfew, after telling Lewis we walk to the exam hall. 

"Since Team 2 found the notes and key, they have been given permission to have a later curfew. The point of this challenge was to get both Eagles and Ravens to work together in order to reach their goal, we will be doing more mixed group activities like this in the future. You have been given the rest of today off, but classes will return back to normal tomorrow." Lewis says dismissing us. 

I catch up with Leo and ask if we can talk, we walk to the bench on top of the cliff. 

"I'm so sorry Leo but I don't think I can be with you right now, you left me for Aspen on the night of the dance and you were with her until you were interviewed. I'm sorry but I don't want it to be complicated." I finish walking away, I know we should clear the air but I really need to speak with Daniel. 

I text Daniel telling him to meet me in the old biology lab, I walk into the lab to find him already there. 

"Daniel, I have spent the last week thinking of our kiss and I think that we would make a great team. So will you be my boyfriend?" I ask. He walks over to me and kisses me, I feel the sparks and I feel like I can't breathe. "Yes, Woods I will be your boyfriend and we will be the best team." We hug for a minute, then Daniel tells me he has to leave for practice. I spend the rest of the day third wheeling with Jackie and Max feeling like I'm on cloud nine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out by Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed and leave your comments down below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment if you want a new chapter. Also what length should it be.


End file.
